


Mission Debrief

by Erinyesx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Prefall, strike commander morrison apperance, this got filthy real fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinyesx/pseuds/Erinyesx
Summary: Gabriel and You are stuck in a long boring mission debrief when your hands start to wander on Reyes knee. One thing leads to the next and you leave without your underwear?





	Mission Debrief

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I wrote for a request on my ow writing tumblr @owagentdiaries that came out decently well I think so I thought I share it on here. Hope you enjoy more first real post on filth.

My god how long was the Strike Commander going to fucking drag this on? You glanced behind the blondes head, staring at the clock. It had been an hour Morrison was still collecting every single painful detail of Blackwatch’s last mission. At first you got it, he and the rest of Overwatch was still dealing with the fall out of the Venice incident. They wanted to cover every little detail but seriously? This op was simple. Retrieve the package get out. Fast and quiet. 

You tap your pen lightly across the pad of paper in front of you and a for a split second you kinda wanted to lunge across the table and stable Morrison with it. No, that’s a bit much you thought as you sigh heavily and lean back against the chair, glancing over at Gabe who looked tired and annoyed but amused all the same. He probably found this to be a little fun, seeing how Jack was so uptight and intense about everything. You thought he might have enjoyed adding all the paperwork and chaos on the poor commanders desk. Scratch that, you knew he did. 

Your attention was fading and you let a hand drop and rest on Gabriel's knee. You feel him relax a little but his eyes don’t leave Morrison as he continues on about the infiltration. You bite the inside of your cheek as you let your hand slide up his thigh, the table giving you two perfect cover as you gently massage them. You feel him tense a little and he glances down at the file in front of him briefly before looking back up at Jack. 

You’re grinning slightly, my goodness. How much trouble you would be in with HR if they found out, and how much trouble you’d be in with him. You kinda like that idea though and let your hand run up his thigh. You’re feeling bold, you cup him through his pants and you see him shoot you a very quick side glance before shooting a snarky remark at the ‘boyscout’. You yawn and lean back against your chair as you continue to stroke Reyes. You have to fight back a smirk as you feel him harden, responding oh so wonderfully to your strokes. 

“Listen, Boyscout, we’ve been at this for an hour now,” Reyes says placing a hand against the cold steel desk, “We need a break.” 

Jack sighs heavily and heads for the door, “Fine. If your recount doesn’t match the mission report Gabe.”

“I know!” He hisses as you give the ever growing bulge in his pants a little squeeze. It must be getting awfully tight for him. 

As soon as the door click shuts, he’s on you. He’s pulling you into his lap, his hands shamelessly grabbing at the ass of yours as he captures your lips in a rough kiss. 

“Someone has been a bad girl, “ he growls a little as you pull away gasping for hair. He’s pushing you off his lap looks you over.

“I got bored, “ was all you said your chest rising and falling heavily as you press your thighs together. It was getting warm and you could feel your slick starting to coat your thighs. Maybe the thought of getting caught was a bigger kink then you thought.  
“Pants and underwear off” he says as you bite your lip and glance at the door. It wasn’t locked, “You wanted to play games, hun. Then let’s play.” 

You glance back at him nervously as you shimmy your pants and underwear off. You step out of it and glance up your lover as he stands from his chair and looms over you. Your pinned to the table as he leans down at captures your mouth once more, a hand traveling down and feeling your wetness. He groans low in approach as his fingers begin to slowly rub circles over that sensitive nub of yours. 

“Did the thought of getting caught by the commander excite you?” he mumbles lowly as your legs begin to spread for him.Fuck, there was a hot blinding need building inside of you and your cheeks were starting to turn red as you tilt your head back. You weren’t going to answer but your moan seemed to suffice for now. 

He’s turning you around, giving your ass a painfully hard slap that leaves a radiating sting. You felt a blister welling up and you yelped a little. 

“Oh, you like that though don’t you?” He asks, as he’s pushing you down against the cool table. The steel feeling like ice against the bits of flesh that weren’t covered in clothing. You’re trying to tilt your head up to look at him and gives your ass another slap. 

“Look forward little girl,” he says as you hear his belt coming undone and his zipper pulling down. You feel his cock sliding between your thighs, coating itself in your wetness as teases you. He’s heavy boots are forcing your legs open even more. You’re forced to stare at the door, stare at the possibility of someone walking in on this and god, that got you going even more. 

“Fuck,” you groan, “Gabriel… please,” you beg and you feel a rough hand grab a fisful of your hair as he buries himself fast and deep inside of you. You let out a sinfully delicious sound that causes him to catch his breath. He doesn’t wait, you were in trouble and he needed this, you needed this. The sound of him slapping against your ass as he fucked you hard fast was so shamelessly loud.

You moan when he suddenly lifts one your legs up onto the table, he’s adjusting his angle and he’s hitting you deeper.

“Oh oh,” you moan burying your facing into the desk as he pulls your wrist behind your back, using it as leverage as he thrusts his hips up, lifting you up slightly and taking you so hard and deep. Your a writhing mess and he’s groaning and panting behind you. Your walls clench down on him and he curses. He liked that.

“C’mon sweet thing, “ he rasped against your ear, a hand reaching around you, finding its way to your swollen clit and giving long circlaur drags. 

“F-fuck!” You rasp and you feel yourself coming undone. The hand on your wrist are gone and coming up to cover your mouth as you let out loud cry of pleasure. He’s still thrusting into you with a hurried pace as he’s chasing his own release. His hands are gripping your hips as he drags you into his thrust, you only moan softly, letting him use you until he finally gets his own release. He’s pull out and his cum paints your ass in white streaks. He’s leaning against your back, pressing a soft kiss on the back of your neck and whispering something sweet. 

Then he’s standing up and ruffling your hair. 

“Now, you’re going to put those pants back on and tell Morrison you made a mistake, “ he says as he swipes your panties and slips them into his own pockets as he fixing himself up. A devilish grin on his face. 

“You’re not going to clean up either, “he whispers tilting your chin up, “you’re going to have to sit there and explain to him how the mission went after we incapacitated the guards and you’re going to do without your panties and my cum on your ass”

Fuck, why did that turn you on so much?


End file.
